If 20$\%$ of 10$\%$ of a number is 12, what is 10$\%$ of 20$\%$ of the same number?
Solution: $20\%$ of a number is the same as multiplying by .2, and $10\%$ of a number is the same as multiplying by .1.  Since a percent of a percent is simply multiplying two decimals, it does not matter what order we take the percentages - it will be the same result.  Thus, the answer is $\boxed{12}$.